Field
The present application relates generally to compositions and methods for modulating the electrical activity of cells. In particular, the compositions and methods of their use allow for the light-induced activation of cells and/or modulation of the activity of cells through the exposure of the compositions to light energy.
Description of the Related Art
Degenerative diseases, such as those involving the loss of vision, affect a significant population in the world and result in the loss of productivity, reduced quality of life, and increased medical costs. While preventative therapies are intended to slow and can even reverse degeneration, the timing of such therapies is critical as progression of the degenerative disease beyond a certain threshold may result in irreversible damage to the tissues. Regenerative therapies that restore function to otherwise partially or non-functional cells are desired, but are generally unavailable